1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic astragal assembly and more particularly, to an automatic astragal assembly which can be included in or mounted on the outer or lock stile of a swingable door to bridge the gap between a pair of doors or a door and a jamb for providing increased security for an entrance. The automatic astragal of the present invention is an improvement on the astragal system shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,046, which patent is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
An automatic astragal of the present invention is used with swinging doors or combinations thereof and is readily installed on existing doors with a minimum of trouble and expense.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The aforementioned U.S. patent and references cited therein are typical of prior art astragals and the automatic astragal of the present invention is adapted to provide a more simplified and economical structure for use in new doors as well as for retrofitting on existing doors already in service. The automatic astragal is particularly adapted to be operated by a crash bar of a so-called panic device or emergency unlocking device such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,857, also assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and incorporated herein by reference.